


John, Wait!

by agentsherlson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsherlson/pseuds/agentsherlson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing his usual job at Angelo's, John becomes interested in a particular regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John, Wait!

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock is not mine! Thank the lords or we would all be screwed if it was.

**Ch apter 1**

The door was forced open with a resounding crash, nearly sending the door off it’s hinges. John rolled his eyes heavenward and returned to wiping down his last table. Only 20 more minutes left, he thought. The job was taking up more and more of his time and with the recent late shifts he’d been working he wasn’t sure if he could keep up with his studies at this rate.

After wiping the table John turned around and nearly crashed into his boss, “Sorry, Angelo.”

“No worries, eh?” Angelo clapped him on the back, “get Sherlock’s order, would you? I’m cooking for him tonight.” He pointed to the young man who had just entered the restaurant. From where John was, he could only see layers of curly dark hair and couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face when he saw a piece of it sticking out at a ridiculous angle.

John wondered if “Sherlock” was a VIP or something. Angelo could’ve just taken the order himself, but it was hard to disobey the guy.

As he got closer to the table, he started to hear mumbling noises and saw “Sherlock’s” mouth moving at an incredibly fast speed. He assumed he was talking about something important, but decided to make himself known.

He hesitated before taking a breath and reciting his waiting order speech: “Hello, welcome to Angelo’s. What would you like today?” He reached behind into his back pocket and pulled out the ordering booklet, flipping to a new page and readying his pen for action. But no voice came for him to copy from. He looked up and saw… Sherlock. Why was that surprising? He was looking at John with the weirdest expression on his face-something that seemed to John to mean “why did you even ask me that?”

He looked around and noticed they were the only ones in the restaurant. It was getting late-almost 11, judging from Sherlock’s watch. It looked expensive. In the silence of the restaurant, a phone chimed. John saw the device light up on Sherlock’s table before realising he was absentmindedly staring at it.

“Sherlock!” Angelo boomed. He was holding Sherlock’s order in one hand and John’s dinner in the other. He weaved his way through tables and chairs, creating a path for himself to deliver the plates. He eased the plates onto Sherlock’s table, then the one next to it. John didn’t need to be told twice and instantly sat down at his allocated table with a silent nod of appreciation.

“Eat more, eh Sherlock? Or I’ll think you don’t like my food.” He patted Sherlock’s shoulders and moved towards John. “You close up today, eh? Good luck.” With a chuckle to John and a wink to Sherlock, he was off. ****

“So, that’s your girlfriend then?” asked John, gesturing towards Sherlock’s phone. Sherlock didn’t put in the effort to satisfy him with an answer. ****

“Excuse me? Why are you ignoring me?”

Sherlock sighed. “Why do you keep insisting on initiating a conversation with me? I am perfectly capable of eating in silence and would, actually, prefer it.”

John didn’t know what to say so he kept quiet.

They ate in silence and with each on one of them on opposite sides of the room, John not wanting to make the situation even more awkward than it already was. Whatever was in his lasagne and salad today was extremely interesting, John thought staring straight down at it. Actually, he decided he wasn’t very hungry at the moment. Looking over to where Sherlock was, it didn’t even look like he had even touched the food apart from a scraping of the cheese from the top layer of his pasta. And sure enough, Sherlock slipped his phone into his pocket, stood up and reached around to put his scarf back on.

“I hope you-”

“Oh, don’t bother. ‘ _I hope you enjoyed your meal at Angelo’s. We look forward to seeing you again next time.’_  Save it for the next customer – they are much more likely to appreciate it.” He said rushing out with a forced smile.

John didn’t know whether to be offended or thankful for not having to say that pointless phrase again.


End file.
